In general, diamond tools mean tools using natural diamond or artificial diamond. For the diamond tools, there are a diamond dresser (tool for dressing a grinding stone), a diamond bite (tool for cutting), a diamond dice (tool for drawing a line), a diamond drilling bit (tool for boring), a diamond wheel (tool for grinding and cutting), a diamond glass knife, a diamond needle, and so on. Such diamond tools use properties of diamond, namely, hardness, a good wear rate and a low coefficient of thermal expansion of diamond, to the industrial production. The diamond tools make a great contribution toward improvement of quality by enhancing precision of industrial products.
Particularly, a diamond tool according to the present invention has a number of diamond particles bonded on the outer peripheral surface of a metal shank, and cuts and processes an object being grinded having fragility, such as stone, bricks, concrete, asphalt, and so on. In addition, the present invention is related with a disc type diamond tool used for grinding. Such a disc type diamond tool can be manufactured through a sintering method, a metal fusing method, a metal electrodeposition method, and so on.
In the meantime, since a metal bonding method, which is one of the methods of manufacturing the diamond tool, has an excellent cutting force and a long lifespan, it shows a good performance when it cuts and grind stone and concrete. However, in an aspect of its constituent elements, the metal bonding method has several problems in that it is difficult to manufacture tools having flexibility and the tool can be coupled with a body only by welding since it is made of metal. So, the metal bonding method has a restriction in a bonding method even though the body of the tool is made of rubber or plastic. So, the metal bonding method cannot be applied actually even though it has various advantages in aspects of weight, productivity, price, and so on.
The above problem occurs since metal does not have flexibility and gets broken even though it is made thin.
In addition, the diamond tool basically needs a strong and safe bonding for its good performance when it is coupled with other materials. However, if the diamond tool is bonded with the materials with general adhesives, it has several problems in that it is deteriorated in strength and does not provide safety, which is one of the basically necessary conditions, since it is weak to the external factors, such as heat and shock.